poisonivyumathurmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Turkish Bath House
The Turkish Bath House was the main lair used by Poison Ivy in ''Batman & Robin. '' History The Turkish Bath House was abandoned for unknown reasons prior to events in the film. It was eventually overrun by a gang of thugs known as Gollums, and used as their hideout. After her first encounter with the Dynamic Duo and Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy discovered the establishment with Bane while they were wandering the streets of Gotham, looking for a suitable hideout. Bane quickly disposed of the Gollums, leaving the Bath House under Ivy's ownership. She planted her own hybrid-plant seeds, which took effect almost immediately. The bath house was quickly transformed into a jungle-like green house, with plants and flowers everywhere. Ivy sat down in one of her hubris-plants as a makeshift throne, smirking at her work in satisfaction. Ivy returned to her lair after her partnership with Mr. Freeze began. One room had been frozen solid by Freeze in her absence to better accommodate him. While there, Ivy lied to Freeze about his wife having been killed by Batman, breaking his spirit and manipulating him into agreeing with her plan to kill all other humans on the world, leaving only the two of them and her plants as the survivors. The lair made its third and final appearance after Ivy and Bane stole the Bat-signal and remodeled it into the Robin-signal. Having already seduced the Boy Wonder in their previous encounters, Ivy shined the new signal in the sky as an open invitation for him to join her at her lair. Robin took the bait, believing it to be a sign of Ivy's love for him, and soon arrived at the Turkish Bath House, finding it overrun with tropical and exotic plants. Ivy's plants slowly lured Robin inside, opening the gateway for him, and slowly blocking the path behind him as he progressed deeper and deeper inside. He eventually reached the center foyer, containing a lily pond and a giant rose bud. Shortly after his arrival, the bud bloomed, revealing Poison Ivy to him, more beautiful than ever and the mistress of all he saw. With the two isolated and away from any interruptions, the plants in the lair continued to set the romantic mood and aid Ivy in her seductions. Flower petals rained from the ceiling and plants blocked the exit behind Robin, leaving him with no choice but to slowly move forward, stepping across the pond on the giant lily pads and joining Ivy on her makeshift flower-bed. The two "lovers" flirted with each other and attempted to probe each other for information and loyalties, before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss. After Robin survived the kiss, Ivy angrily shoved him into the pond, where the vines inside reacted to her anger and turned against Robin, attempting to drown him for his betryal against Ivy. The plant life aided Ivy once again when Batman appeared to stop her escape, and lassoed themselves around his ankles and hoisted Batman to their ceiling habitat and attempted to bind and crush him to death. However, seemingly thanks to the exploits of both Batman and Batgirl, both plant and Ivy were defeated. Robin'managed to escape from the grasp of the vines that held him when both were defeated and Ivy was ironically undone by her own plants, and was trapped in the vice grip of her closing floral bed when Batgirl knocked her into it. Ivy remained trapped until the GCPD arrived and arrested her, leaving the Turkish Bath House abandoned once again.